Really Hurts
by Scalytta
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang menderita penyakit kanker harus dirawat di luar kota selama setahun. Tetapi setelah kepulangannya, bukan kesembuhan yang didapat malah penyakitnya bertambah parah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Chapter 4 update RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : **Typo(maybe), gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dll lah… masih belum paham*plak*

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang menderita penyakit kanker harus dirawat di luar kota selama setahun. Tetapi setelah kepulangannya, ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari penyakitnya dulu.

**Don't like don't read**

**And don't flame ^^**.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Really Hurts

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru sebiru langit tampak duduk di bangku taman, menatap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar dan memancarkan semangat yang tinggi, kini berubah menjadi redup dan menyiratkan kehampaan.

Hatinya sakit, bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari penyakit mematikan yang dulu ia miliki. Mungkin ia menyesal, menyesal telah bertahan hidup dan melawan penyakit mematikan itu hanya untuk seseorang yang kini telah pergi meningalkannya. Bukan meninggalkan dalam arti sudah err..-meninggal- tetapi pergi meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian, menciptakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat akibat kepergiannya.

"_Hei kembalikan topiku Naruto-kun!"_

"_Haha..tidak semudah itu Hime."_

"_Ugh, apa yang kau inginkan ha?"_

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."_

Ia teringat masa itu, masa yang sangat menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan jika ia mengingatnya. Naruto -nama pemuda itu- selalu saja mengingatnya. Mengingat saat–saat ia dan gadisnya baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Naruto tidak membutuhkan tempat dan suasana yang romantis, hanya dengan memberi sedikit ancaman yang sangat sederhana untuk membuatnya mendapatkan gadisnya. Memang, mungkin orang-orang akan menilai Naruto itu tidak romantis atau sebagainnya, tetapi itu malah membuatnya menjadi lebih istimewa.

Menyatakan cinta tanpa memperhatikan tempat, waktu dan suasana. Sungguh menarik.

Naruto memandang tangan kirinya, dimana sebuah cincin berbentuk dua hati yang menyatu ditengahnya, bertengger manis di jari manisnya, kemudian dia memegang sesuatu yang terpasang manis di lehernya, sebuah kalung berbandul setengah hati dengan berlian berwarna lavender di tengahnya. Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat masa itu.

"_Kenapa warna cincinku biru sedangkan milikmu berwarna lavender Naruto-kun? Bukannya terbalik?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, aku memberikanmu cincin yang berwarna biru supaya kau selalu mengingatku, begitu juga sebaliknya, aku mengenakan cincin berwarna lavender supaya aku selalu mengingatmu."_

"_Huh.. kau mencuri ideku."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu, tetapi bukan cincin. Ini adalah kalung setengah hati, jika kita menyatukan kedua kalung kita, maka kalung itu akan berbentuk hati sempurna."_

"_Lalu? Kenapa kau bilang aku mencuri ideku?"_

"_Karena dibalik bandul kalung ini ada inisial nama kita dengan warna masing-masing biru dan lavender."_

"_Aa… Aku mengerti sekarang. Hehe..Kita memang sehati."_

DEG

Lagi, hatinya kembali merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Ini semua karna penyakit sialan yang ia dapatkan. Sehingga ia dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkan gadisnya selama setahun. Ia bahagia karena penyakitnya bisa disembuhkan. Sayangnya, setelah penyakitnya hilang, gadisnyapun ikut menghilang. Bukan, bukan gadisnya yang menghilang, Ia bahkan bisa melihat gadisnya kapanpun ia mau. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa memeluknya, menghabiskan waktu berdua ataupun mengucapkan kata-kata sayang lagi.

"_Aku harus pergi."_

"_Ya, aku tahu. Semoga kau lekas sembuh. Aku berjanji akan selalu menunggumu Naruto-kun."_

"_Terima kasih Hinata-chan."_

Pembohong. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang ada di benak Naruto saat ini. Dia bohong, dia bilang dia berjanji akan menunggunya. Tapi kenyataannya, dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan lelaki lain. Salahkan penyakit Naruto itu. Ya, mungkin dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Satu tahun adalah waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Tetapi tetap saja, hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Rasanya Naruto sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya

_It's Really Hurts._

Ooo0O0ooO

Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern, seorang gadis tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding di samping jendela kamarnya. Ia duduk termenung sambil mamandang awan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto-kun." Gumamnya. Ya dia sedang memikirkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Orang yang telah ia hianati. Orang yang dengan setia menunggunya akan tetapi dengan tega ia pergi bersama lelaki lain.

Semua ini bukan salahnya. Ia melakukan ini hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Tapi, apakah ia bahagia?

Pria yang bersamanya kini memang jauh lebih tampan dan lebih kaya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari pria itu. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Naruto –mantan kekasihnya-.

Apa? Apa yang kurang dari pria yang bersamanya sekarang ini? Tentu saja kita tahu apa itu.

Cinta

Kehangatan

Kasih sayang.

Ya, pria itu tidak mencintainya. Sifatnya terlalu dingin. Pria itu, pria yang akan menikahinya hanya karma urusan bisnis. Pria itu …..

Uciha Sasuke.

TBC

Gimana? Jelek? Gaje? Atau abal?

Gomen minna, ini fict pertama Nessa, jadi maklum kalau masih jauh dari kata sempurna hehe…

Tapi Nessa akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fict yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi. ^_^

Oh iya, Nessa kan author baru disini, jadi masih belum tau banyak tentang FFn, boleh nanya ngga? AU, Beta Reader,Prolog sama crack itu apa sih? Kalau mau ngasih tau lewat PM atau review juga boleh. Thx =)

Boleh minta review? Berupa kritik dan saran. Pujian juga boleh-maunya-.

Tapi jangan flame yah? Please please.. *Puppy eyes no jutsu*

OK akhir kata,

*REVIEW PLEASE*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Slight SasuHina**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : **AU, Typo(maybe), maybe OOC, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dll lah… masih belum paham*plak*

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang menderita penyakit kanker harus dirawat di luar kota selama setahun. Tetapi setelah kepulangannya, ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan sakit hati yang rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari penyakitnya dulu.

**Don't like don't read**

**And don't flame ^^**.

.

.

.

.

.

Really Hurts

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasa, Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu bagun terlambat dan ribut di pagi hari, kini bangun lebih awal dan sangat pendiam.

Sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata dan 'dia'. Sejak itu sifat periang Naruto hilang dan digantikan dengan sifat yang sangat perndiam seperti Gaara-sahabat Naruto-.

Orang tua dan teman-teman Naruto cemas dibuatnya. Pasalnya, Naruto selalu datang ke taman setelah ia bangun tidur. Tidak sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Mereka jadi semakin khawatir. Memang Naruto masih mau makan walaupun sedikit. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik untuknya yang baru sembuh.

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Bahkan menurutnya lebih baik mati saja daripada batinnya tersiksa seperti ini. Ia tidak tahan jika melihat Hinata dengan lelaki lain.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke taman-lagi-. Entahlah, Naruto selalu ingin pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat itu begitu menenangkan walaupun suasananya ramai. Tempat itu, tempat dimana Naruto berpisah dan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Ooo0O0ooO

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto berada di bangku taman sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa.

"Yo, Naruto!"sapa seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya.

Merasa namanya disebut, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Kiba." Naruto dengan tidak semangatnya menyebut nama orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Kiba merasa heran dengan Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tapi Kiba segera menyadari penyebab mengapa Naruto begitu tidak bersemangat.

"Hei sudahlah. Lupakan dia! Jangan bersedih terus begini!"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kiba menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak tega meihat kondisi temannya itu. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan keliling taman.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita keliling taman ini saja? Dari pada kau terus-terusan berdiam diri disini."

"…"

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari sang Uzumaki, tetapi ia mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah ayooo…!"Ucap Kiba bersemangat. Segera Kiba menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Ooo0O0ooO

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah Hinata. Seperti biasa, ia duduk bersandar didekat jendela sambil memikirkan seseorang.

Krieet…

Suara pintu yang dibuka. Hinata sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Dan….

"Ah! Uchiha-san, apa yang ka-"

"Sasuke-kun" Belum selesai Hinata bertanya, tapi Sasuke-nama pria itu- sudah memotong perkataannya. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya memiringkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Panggil aku 'Sasuke-kun' Hinata!"

Nah. Sekarang Hinata mengerti. "Aa…baiklah Sasuke-sa.. maksudku Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."jawab Sasuke.

Ugh bagi Hinata rasanya sulit untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun. Selama ini hanya seorang saja yang Hinata panggil dengan embel-embel kun. Tentu kalian tahu siapa orang yang beruntung itu. Ya dia adalah…

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

.

Ooo0O0ooO

.

.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta di kamar Hinata. Merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan itu, Hinata berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi ada apa err.. Sasuke-kun?"Tanya Hinata masih merasa canggung untuk menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hinata sweetdrop. Apa hanya kata 'hn' saja yang Sasuke tahu? Lama-lama Hinata jengkel dibuatnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tanya ada apa? Dan 'hn' itu bukan jawaban yang tepat." Hinata bertanya dengan nada sedikit ketus dan menekankan kata 'hn'.

"Hn, ayo kita pergi!"

Double sweetdrop untuk Hinata. Memang kali ini Sasuke menjawabnya. Tapi kata 'hn' itu tidak pernah tertinggal.

"Kemana kita ak-"

"Taman."

"Baiklah, aku ganti ba-"

"Tidak usah. Begitu saja sudah cukup!"

Wah rupanya Hinata sudah benar-benar jengkel. Apa Sasuke tidak punya sopan santun? Selalu memotong perkataan orang lain.

'_Sopan sekali dia.'_ Batin Hinata kesal.

"Baiklah ayo!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

Ooo0O0ooO

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kiba dan Naruto sedang berjalan beriringan keliling taman sampai Naruto melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya sedang bersama lelaki lain.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau tidak menjawab dengan kata 'hn'?"

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Hinata sudah bahagia dengan lelaki itu, ujar Naruto. Ya, Naruto terus memperhatikan gadis itu, juga mendengar semua percakapannya. Terlihat Hinata dan Sasuke sangat akrab di mata Naruto. Dan apa itu? Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel kun? Setahunya Hinata hanya menggunakan embel-embel kun pada namanya. Tapi kini Naruto mendengarnya sendiri. Mendengar Hinata menyebut lelaki lain dengan embel-embel kun.

DEG

Apa ini? Hati Naruto seperti tersayat-sayat. Sakit, sangat sakit. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit. Tapi ia merasa rasa sakit itu tidak hanya terasa pada hatinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat di bagian kepalanya.

"Arrgh!" Naruto merintih, ia memegangi dada dan kepalanya. Kiba yang melihat itupun jadi khawatir.

"Oi Naruto, ada apa? Hei darah? Naruto ada darah di hidungmu!"

Kepala Naruto sakit. Sangat sakit, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar Kiba dengan jelas hingga semua berubah menjadi gelap.

"Naruto! Naruto… NARUTO…!"

.

.

.

.

Ooo0O0ooO

.

.

.

.

DEG

'Perasaan apa ini?' Hinata tiba-tiba merasa cemas. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Entah ada apa, tapi ia ingin sekali menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya datar.

"Eh? Err..tidak ada apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Hinata penasaran. Karena saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang disana.

"Naruto-kun."lirih Hinata. Entah mengapa ia jadi khawatir dengan Naruto. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin mengetahui keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Munkinkah? Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan ikatan batin dengan orang yang dicintai?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 2 SELESAII…! *Tereak pake toa.*

Di chap ini kayaknya Hinata OOC deh =.=

Tapi itu gara-gara Sasuke yang nyebelin*Digebukin Sasuke FC*

Dan di chap sebelumnya masih ada typo rupanya T.T

Tapi tak apa…. Nessa bakal berusaha untuk mengurangi typo yang ada hehehe ^^

Nessa seneng deh, ada yang mau mereview fict Nessa ^^

Jadi semangat update ^o^/

Ok ini balesan Review chapter 1 :

Mizukichan Aino Yuki : APA? Bagus? Kyaaaa…! Fictku dibilang bagus? Thx Mizukichan :3 I love You Full hahaha *Mizukichan muntah*

Hmm… begitu toh –manggut-manggut- thx atas penjelasannya. Mind to Review again? :D

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : Na-chan(Boeh manggil gini kan?) Berat ya? Sinih aku bantuin buat ngangkat biar ngga berat *Plak* hehe bercanda.

Gitu hmm saya ngerti ko' penjelasan dari Na-chan thx yah… Mind to Review again? :3

Earia : BAGUSS?*pake kuah ngomongnya*

Nessa emang suka nyiksa NaruHina khukhukhu *Ditabok*

Thx uda review, Mind to Review again? ^^

Yuki : UAPAAA? SENPAI? *all : "…"-budeg seketika-* hehehe panggil Nessa-chan aja ya? Soalnya Nessa masih baru disini..blom pantes di panggil senpai :P

Benarkah fict Nessa bagus? *Terharu* Nih udah Update.

Hmmm… NaruHina balikan? –mikir-*plak* hehehe itu rahasia perusahaan(?).

Ok thx udah Review. Mind to Review again?

OK thx buat semua yang uda mau repot-repot mereview fict Nessa. Review kalian membuat semangat Nessa membara Yeahh….

Akhir kata,

*REVIEW PEASE*

-Puppy eyes no jutsu-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina, Slight SasuHina**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : **AU, Typo(maybe), maybe OOC, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dll lah… masih belum paham*plak*

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang menderita penyakit kanker harus dirawat di luar kota selama setahun. Tetapi setelah kepulangannya, bukan kesembuhan yang didapat malah penyakitnya bertambah parah.

**Don't like don't read**

**And don't flame ^^**.

.

.

.

.

.

Really Hurts

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Naruto..! Naruto..NARUTO…!" Kiba sangat panic melihat Naruto pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Teriakan Kiba membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan benar saja, Naruto dan Kiba berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT HAH…!" teriak Kiba. Kiba jadi emosi sendiri, bukanya mereka membantu malah hanya menonton saja.

Mereka masih saja tidak mau membantu Kiba dan hanya menonton saja, sampai seseorang berambut merah bermata hijau zambrut dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya datang menghampiri Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? HEI…Kiba apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya lelaki itu. Ya dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sabaku Gaara –sahabat Naruto-. Gaara yang biasanya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya melihat sahabat baiknya tak berdaya.

"Hei jangan salah paham dulu! Sudahlah, sekarang yang terpenting adalah kita harus segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Bantu aku mengangkat Naruto sampai mobil!"

"Ok, ayo kita pergi!"

Akhirnya Kiba dan Gaara mambawa Naruto ke mobil yang di bawa oleh Kiba. Kiba berada di depan untuk menyetir mobil, sedangkan Gaara berada di belakang untuk menjaga Naruto yang pingsan. Mereka menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat disana. Yaitu rumah sakit Konoha.

Ooo0O0ooO

"Kiba cepatlah sedikit!" kata Gaara tidak sabar.

"Hei sabarlah, kau mau aku mengebut lalu kita kecelakaan begitu? Tenanglah Gaara, aku juga sudah cukup cepat." Kiba mencoba menenangkan Gaara.

"Hn baiklah." ucap Gaara. Ia sudah sedikit tenang sekarang.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka segera membawa Naruto masuk ke ruangan UGD bersama para suster. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa masuk, salah satu perawat melarang mereka berdua untuk masuk. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menunggu di luar.

Keheningan tercipta antara Gaara dan Kiba.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa Naruto bisa menjadi seperti itu?" Gaara memecah kesunyian.

"Haah.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi kami hanya jalan-jalan keliling taman saja, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu dia memegang dada dan kepalanya."

"Kemudian dia pingsan?" tebak Gaara.

"Ya." Kiba mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya kita hubungi orang tua Naruto." usul Gaara yang langsung disetujui oleh Kiba.

Keheningan kembali tercipta sesaat setelah Gaara menghubungi orang tua Naruto. Kali ini Kiba yang memecah kesunyian yang ada.

"Hei Gaara."

"Hmm..?"

"Apa kita perlu mamberitahunya juga tentang keadaan Naruto?"

Gaara mengeryit heran. Tapi dia segera menangkap maksud dari Kiba.

Gaara PoV

Apa aku harus memberitahunya tentang keadaan Naruto seperti yang Kiba katakan? Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin begitu Naruto sadar, Naruto melihatnya dan hatinya kembali sakit.

Aku tak tega.

"Entahlah." aku menjawab pertanyaan Kiba setelah beberapa saat keheningan kembali tercipta.

Hening. Lagi-lagi suasana kembali hening antara aku dan Kiba. Aku tidak berniat untuk memecah keheningan ini sampai seorang dokter berambut pirang dikucir dua kebelakang keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Disaat yang bersamaan aku juga melihat orang tua Naruto datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dok?" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bertanya kepada dokter yang telah memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Maaf, siapa di antara kalian yang menjadi keluarga Naruto-san?"

"Kami orang tuanya dokter." paman Minato dan bibi Kushina langsung menjawab pertanyaan dokter tadi secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan keadaan Naruto-san di ruangan saya." dokter itu, yang kuketahui bernama dokter Tsunade mengajak paman Minato dan bibi Kushina ke ruangannya.

Ada apa ini?

Perasaanku tak enak.

Kami-sama jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto.

End Gaara PoV

Normal PoV

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Tsunade's Room'. Sebuah ruangan di salah satu Rumah sakit di Konoha, bersama seorang dokter yang tentu saja penghuni ruangan ini.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" Minato memulai percakapan.

Dokter Tsunade menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" bukanya menjawab, dokter Tsunade malah balik bertanya.

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Kushina-istri Minato- penasaran.

"Haah… Seharusnya penyakit kanker yang diderita Naruto-san sudah sembuh total." Tsunade mulai menjelaskan.

"Ya, dokter Kabuto yang merawat Naruto di Otogakure mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah sembuh total." kata Minato mengiyakan.

"Jadi apa masalahnya dok? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Kushina tidak sabaran. Jujur, sebagai seorang Ibu Kushina sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Terlebih Naruto baru saja sembuh dari penyakit mematikan yang ia derita.

"Begini, memang seharusnya Naruto-san bisa benar-benar sembuh total dari penyakitnya setelah menjalani perawatan selama setahun di Oto. Tetapi dengan catatan setelah kepulangannya, ia harus istirahat total dan tidak boleh banyak pikiran."Tsunade berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali menjelaskan.

"Tetapi, setelah saya periksa keadaan Naruto malah sebaliknya."

"Sebaliknya? Ya, Naruto memang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Minato menjawab.

"Jadi ada kemungkinan penyakit Naruto kembali dan bahkan bisa lebih parah?" tanya Kushina semakin khawatir. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja.

"Ya, penyakit kanker Naruto-san…-"

Ooo0O0ooO

Malam hari di kediaman Hyuga, mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama. Tapi ada satu tambahan anggota lagi di rumah itu. Ya Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di kediaman Hyuga setelah dirinya dan Hinata bertunangan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidur di satu kamar, itu salah. Mereka memang tinggal seatap, tetapi mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai Sasuke meminta izin untuk pergi kekamar bersama Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai, dan Hinata, kau ikut aku!"

"Hmm baik."

Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Hinata langsung ditarik dan disudutkan di tembok oleh Sasuke.

"A- ada ap-apa Sasuke-sa- maksudku Sasuke-kun?"

"Dimana?"

"Huh?"

"DIMANA CINCIN PERTUNANGAN KITA?" tanya Sasuke frustasi. Ternyata selama acara makan, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan jari-jari Hinata. Dia merasa marah karena ternyata Hinata tidak mengenakan cincin pertunangan mereka. Tetapi Hinata malah menggunakan cincin lain.

Ya, sebuah cincin berbentuk dua hati yang menyatu ditengahnya dengan warna biru shappire yang menghiasi dua hati di cincin itu. Cincin itu bukanlah cincin dari Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan dari seorang lelaki yang bernama **Uzumaki Naruto.**

"Ano etto… Cincin kita ada di-" Hinata mencoba menjawab dengan terbata-bata setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam. Tapi, belum semat Hinata selesai menjawab Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Lepaskan cincin yang kau pakai itu!" Sasuke berkata datar setelah ia bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Ia memperhatikan cincin yang Hinata kenakan itu. Sasuke berpikir, apa kelebihan dari cincin bodoh itu? Apakah cincin itu jauh lebih mahal dari cincin pemberiannya? Entahlah, hanya Hinata yang tahu.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Hinata harus melepaskan cincin itu? Cincin dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Tidak.

Dia tidak mau.

Dia tidak mau mengingkari satu janji lagi bersama Naruto.

Sudah cukup Hinata mengingkari janji bersama Naruto dengan meninggalkannya.

Dia tidak mau melepas cincin itu.

Tidak mau.

Dan tidak akan pernah mau.

"_Hinata-chan, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_

"_Hmm..? Janji apa Naruto-kun?"_

"_Jangan pernah kau lepas cincin dan kalung kita! Ok?"_

"_Ya, aku akan berjanji akan tetap memakai kalung dan cincin kita apapun yang terjadi."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji."_

"TIDAK!" Hinata menolak keras. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi mata lavendernya. Ia tidak mau melepaskan satu-satunya barang yang paling berharga yang pernah ia miliki. Segera saja ia dorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, menyebabkan Sasuke harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"KAU BERANI MEMBANTAHKU HAH?" Sasuke kembali frustasi, ia menarik tangan Hinata agar Hinata kembali terpojok di dinding kamarnya dan…

PLAK

Hinata merasakan rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalar di pipi kirinya. Uchiha Sasuke telah menampar tunangannya sendiri. Ia telah menampar Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Hinata dan melepas paksa cincin yang Hinata kenakan.

"Hiks..akkhh sa-sakit hiks…" jarinya terasa perih karena Sasuke telah melepas cincin Hinata dengan paksa sehingga jari Hinata tergores oleh cincin itu dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Lagi, dengan paksa Sasuke memasangkan cincin pertunangannya di jari manis Hinata. Tentu saja membuat rasa perih di jari Hinata semakin terasa.

"Jangan pernah kau mengenakan cincin lain selain cincin perberian dariku atau aku akan mematahkan jari-jarimu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Sudah..hiks..cu- CUKUP!" dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada Hinata kembali mendorong Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kembali mundur beberapa langkah. Kesempatan kali ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Hinata. Segera saja ia berlari keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Hinata tunggu du-" Sasuke mencoba mencegah Hinata keluar tetapi sudah terlambat.

BLAM

Hinata menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan cukup keras. Selepas kepergian Hinata, Sasuke langsung mengerang frustasi.

"ARGHH…! Apa yang telah kulakulan? Dasar bodoh!" maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia menyesal. Menyesal telah menampar Hinata dan menyebabkan jari Hinata terluka. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas, ia sangat marah dan emosi saat melihat Hinata memakai cincin pemberian orang lain. Hatinya terasa panas saat Hinata menolak untuk melepaskan cincin itu.

Cincin yang Hinata kenakan sebelumnya tidak lebih mahal dari cincin pemberian Sasuke. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Hinata lebih memilih mengenakan cincin itu? Yang ia tahu cincin itu adalah cincin permberian seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu? Apakah Naruto adalah orang terpenting di kehidupan Hinata?

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Sasuke. Ia jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

'_Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?'_

Ooo0O0ooO

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Minato dan Kushina baru saja keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Mereka berdua nampak begitu terpukul setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter Tsunade.

"Hiks..hiks..Naru-chan..hiks.." Kushina tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Diapun menangis di pelukan suami tercinta.

Gaara dan Kiba yang melihat mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, langsung menghampiri mereka dan bertanya tentang keadaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Gaara bertanya mendahului Kiba. Ya Gaara sangatlah khawatir akan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Terlebih setelah melihat Kushina yang menangis, ia jadi semakin khawatir.

"Dia akan dipindah ke ruang rawat, sehingga kita bisa melihat keadaannya." jelas Minato. Bersamaan dengan itu, nampak para perawat keluar dari ruang UGD dengan membawa Naruto yang pingsan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Syukurlah. Jadi, Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba. Sebelum Minato sempat menjawab, Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Keadaan sebenarnya?"

"Naruto- dia…" Minato mencoba menjelaskan. Tetapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk memberitahukan keadaan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ya? Ada apa dengan Naruto paman? Katakan yang sebenarnya!" tanya Gaara lagi, perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja. Sedangkan Kiba hanya diam tidak mengerti. Karena setahunya Naruto akan baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya, kanker di otak Naruto memasuki stadium tiga." jelas Minato akhirnya.

"Tiga? Bukankah sebelumnya baru stadium dua? Itu berarti penyakit Naruto bukannya sembuh malah bertambah parah?" kali ini Kiba yang buka suara. Dia sudah mengerti keadaan.

"…" Minato hanya diam, tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA TERJADI!"

PRANK

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fiuh.. –nengok fict di atas-

Gimana minna? Masih pendek ya? GOMEEENNN….. T.T

Ini juga uda Nessa panjangin dikit.

Chap depan Nessa janji bakal manjangin nih fict.

Oh iya, kayaknya chap 2 agak mengecewakan yah?

Haah… sudahlah, mending Nessa bales Review ^^

* * *

><p>-Yuki : Iya Yuki-chan…Nessa bakal berusaha buat manjangin chapter-chapter berikutnya ^-^ thx udah review. Mind to Review again?<p>

-Uchiha Murasaki : Gooommmeeeennn…. Uchiha-san. Nessa lagi terserang virus sarap-?- yang ditularin ma temen-temen di kelas Nessa =.=

Jadi gini deh..Nessa malah nyelipin Humor garing di fict bergenre Hurt/Comfort ini…hueee-mewek- gomen ya? *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Nih uda update.

Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

-Earia : Makasih uda bilang fict Nessa keren :3 iya nih… Nessa sadar kalau fict Nessa terlalu pendek =.=. Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

-Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og : Iya Hinata OOC =.= . Sebenernya Naruto uda sembuh. Tapi gara-gara kebanyakan pikiran –mikirin Hinata- jadi tambah parah penyakitnya. Wah wah…firasat apa nih?

Hmm*manggut-manggut* ok Nessa paham. Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

-Lovely Orihime : Yeah..gimana? judulnya pas ngga nih? Oh ya nih uda update

Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

-Mizukichan Aino Yuki : Nih udah Update…Naruto belum mati lah… Nessa pengen nyiksa Naruto dulu khukhukhu *Dikeroyok Naruto FC* Heeee? Itu mah ide Nessa :P disini Nessa emang bikin Sasuke suka ma Hinata, tapi ngga tau nanti Sasuke cinta atau ngga ma Hinata.

Iya gapapa panggil Nessa ^^ wanna be ur friend? Sure *jabat tangan*

Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

-Rhyme A. Black : Chapter 1 : Halo Rhyme-senpai(?).. Salam kenal juga.^^

Makasih atas kritikannya. Nessa seneng banget ada yang mau mengkritik fict Nessa :D

Iya Nessa salah nulis itu =.= gomen. Uchiha ya? Pantesan pas baca nama Sasuke ada yang aneh gitu hehe-alasan-.

Waaah..Rhyme-senpai suka lagu India ya? Jangan-jangan lagi ngedengerin lagu Chaiya-chaiya lagi*-PLAK-emang chaiya-chaiya lagu mellow?*

Emang endingnya buru-buru hehe =.=a Nessa selalu bingung kalau uda bagian ending

Dan Rhyme-senpai, masa lalunya NaruHina tuh pas masa-masa SMA gituh…iya Nessa juga bingung pas ngetik 'pria'. Tadinya Nessa juga pengennya Naru pergi selama 3th, tpi kayaknya kelamaan deh. Arigatou Kritik dan Informasinya…

Chapter 2 : Well, Nessa emang agak bingung pas nulis chap duanya, jadi sering pindah-pindah setting T.T. Kalau chap tiganya gimana? Masih terlalu sering pindah-pindah setting nggak?

Thx udah review. Mind to Review again?

* * *

><p>Kyaaa… Nessa seneng banget karena yang ngereview tambah *_*<p>

I LOVE YOU ALL :*

REVIEW PLEASE

*Puppy Eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : NaruHina, Slight SasuHina**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : **AU, Typo(maybe), maybe OOC, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dll lah… masih belum paham*plak*

**Summary : **Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak yang menderita penyakit kanker harus dirawat di luar kota selama setahun. Tetapi setelah kepulangannya, bukan kesembuhan yang didapat malah penyakitnya bertambah parah.

**Don't like don't read**

**And don't flame ^^**.

.

.

.

.

.

Really Hurts

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

BLAM

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan cukup keras, Hinata berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri. Lalu, ia langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menangis disana. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan sakit hati yang ada. Ia tidak peduli dengan luka di jari manisnya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Hiks..hiks..Naruto-kun.. gomenasai hiks… gomenasai, gomenasai..hiks.." Begitu seterusnya. Hinata menangis sambil mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Naruto. Meski Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya, tentu saja karena Naruto tidak sedang berada di sana.

"Gomen… la- lagi-lagi hiks.. aku.. lagi-lagi aku mengingkari janjiku padamu Naruto-kun…" Lagi, Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf. Hinata terus menangis sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rupanya Hinata lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamar.

Sosok itu mengucapkan sebuah kata yang dapat membuat Hinata terbelalak kaget. Satu kata yang sederhana tetapi memiliki makna yang dalam.

"Maaf." ucap seseorang, tapi kali ini bukan Hinata yang mengucapkan kata maaf. Melainkan seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam dengan mata berwarna _oniks_ dan tatapan tajam.

"Sa– Sasuke-kun?" Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ada apa ini? Sasuke meminta maaf? Meski permintaan maafnya masih terkesan datar dan dingin, tapi Hinata masih bisa menangkap ketulusan dalam ucapannya.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata yang masih belum mengerti keadaan. Dia mendekati Hinata lalu digenggamnya tangan Hinata lembut. Diraba saku celananya, mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, segera ia tarik tangan yang berada di sakunya, kemudian meletakkan benda yang digenggamnya di atas tangan Hinata.

Hinata merasakan ada benda asing ditangannya. Segera saja Hinata tarik tangan yang digenggam Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke letakkan di tangannya.

'_I-.. ini…?'_ batin Hinata. Ternyata apa yang telah Sasuke berikan adalah sebuah cincin. Sebuah cincin yang sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Cincin itu, cincin pemberian dari kekasihnya-ralat- mantan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sukses membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan cincin ini Sasuke-kun?" Hinata kembali bertanya lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali membasahi mata lavendernya. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dia membuat Hinata menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti ini. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Hinata menangis karenanya.

"Itu cincinmu. Aku tidak berhak mengambilnya darimu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Jujur, ia juga bingung mengapa ia mengembalikan cincin itu? Sebenarnya Sasuke hampir membuang cincin itu, tapi begitu mengingat Hinata bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan cincin itu, Sasuke jadi tidak berniat untuk membuangnya. Malah Sasuke ingin mengembalikan cincin itu pada Hinata.

"A- arigatou." ucap Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan menangis. Sasuke semakin tidak tega. Diambilnya kotak P3K yang tersedia di kamar Hinata. Setelah menemukan apa yang Sasuke cari, ia kembali menghampiri Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata yang terluka. Dioleskannya obat merah ke jari Hinata.

"Tahan sedikit. Kau ini, kalau terluka lebih baik diobati dulu! Bisa-bisa kau terkena infeksi." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengoleskan obat merah. Walaupun luka itu adalah hasil dari perbuatan Sasuke sendiri, ia tidak peduli. Seakan-akan luka itu bukan luka buatannya.

DEG

'_Kata-kata itu…'_

"_Hinata-chan, sedang apa kau?"_

"_Eh? Naru- aw!"_

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Jarimu berdarah. Sinih aku obati!"_

"_Ti- tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ini hanya luka kecil, tidak perlu dioba- aaw..sakit."_

"Tahan _sedikit. Kau ini, kalau terluka lebih baik diobati dulu! Bisa-bisa kau terkena infeksi."_

"_Ugh..I- iya."_

Bulir-bulir air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Hinata. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi sama persis dengan kata-kata Naruto yang dulu mengobati lukanya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata kembali menangis jadi sedikit panik. Ia tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Apa karena luka yang telah ia buat? Atau karena Hinata tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke?

"He- hei.. kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke bertanya dengan panik.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" bukanya menjawab, tangisan Hinata malah bertambah kencang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke semakin panik. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya. Juga membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Hinata menangis semakin kencang.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Menangislah! Ada aku yang akan selalu berada di sisimu."

"Huwaaa….." tangis Hinata. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke menyuruhnya menangis. Tetapi karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama persis dengan kata-kata Naruto dulu.

"_Hiks…hiks…"_

"_Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"_

"_Hiks..hiks.. Naruto-kun, a– aku-.. hiks…"_

"_Sudahlah Hinata-chan, ada apa sebenarnya?"_

"_Hiks…hiks…hiks…"_

"_Tenangkan dirimu! Menangislah Hinata-chan, ada aku yang akan selalu berada di sisimu."_

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kata-kata Sasuke yang seharusnya menenangkan, malah membuat hatinya bertambah sakit. Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya. Kemudian ia berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hinata."

Oooo00oooO

Hinata berlari keluar tanpa tujuan. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini hanyalah ketenangan. Dia harus menenangkan hatinya yang semakin sakit.

Hinata terus berlari sampai dia sampai di sebuah taman. Setelah menemukan bangku taman, Hinata segera duduk dan menangis disana. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan menangis. Meskipun tanpa Naruto yang memeluknya saat menangis, tapi Hinata sudah merasa sedikit tenang. Padahal ini sudah malam, tapi Hinata tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menghiraukan angin malam yang menusuk kulit putihnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis, Hinata sudah mulai tenang, tapi kali ini ia merasa haus. Jelas saja, selesai makan malam Hinata belum sempat minum. Ia mencoba mencari pedagang yang menjual minum. Tapi, mana ada seseorang yang menjual minum malam-malam begini? Hinata menghela napas berat. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju kediamannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk pulang kerumah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar haus. Yah mungkin dia bisa saja kerumah temannya. Tapi, pergi ke rumah teman hanya untuk meminta air minum? Memalukan.

Padahal Hinata merasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat, tapi rasanya cepat sekali ia sampai di kediamannya. Disinilah Hinata sekarang, Mansion Hyuga.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepadanya. Karena sampai saat ini ia masih belum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika sampai di dapur dia juga tidak melihat Sasuke.

Di dapur Hinata segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Segar, rasanya benar-benar segar. Merasa cukup, Hinata segera meletakkan gelas tempatnya minum di atas meja. Tapi sebelum Hinata berhasil meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja, gelas itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

PRANK

Perasaan Hinata tiba-tiba tidak enak. Perasaan ini, perasaan yang sama saat Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan ke taman tadi sore. Perasaan cemas kepada seseorang yang telah Hinata rindukan.

"Naruto-kun."

Oooo00oooO

Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Tidak mungkin. Ini TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA TERJADI!" Gaara berteriak kencang, ia tidak bisa lagi memasang wajah stoic miliknya setelah mendengar tentang kodisi Naruto –sahabat Gaara–. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya, stadium tiga? Itu berarti penyakit Naruto benar-benar sudah parah. Apa sebentar lagi Naruto akan pergi? Apa Naruto tidak akan kembali ke dunia ini untuk menemani Gaara yang selalu kesepian?

Tidak.

Ia belum siap menerima semua itu. Selama ini Narutolah yang selalu ada di sampingnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Narutolah yang membuat ia mengerti seberapa berharganya teman itu. Dulu, Gaara hanya menganggap teman adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting, sampai ia bertemu Naruto dan menyadari apa arti ikatan pertemanan yang sebenarnya.

Gaara tidak memiliki banyak teman. Selama ini yang bisa mengertinya hanya Naruto seorang. Naruto mampu membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Kedatangan Naruto mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi berwarna dalam sekejap. Dan mungkin, kepergian Naruto mampu mengubah hidupnya menjadi kelam dalam sekejap pula.

"Ra…Gaara… oi Gaara..tenangkan dirimu!" ucapan Kiba membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan tanpa disadari, Gaara telah jatuh berlutut di depan pintu ruang UGD.

"Ah maaf." ucap Gaara datar. Ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke ruang rawat Naruto sekarang." Minato berbicara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Sedangkan Kushina masih menangis di pelukan Minato.

"Ah, gomen minna… tapi saya harus pulang karena hari sudah malam." Kiba menolak dengan halus ajakan dari Minato.

Dan Minato bisa memaklumi itu. Hari memang sudah malam, dan mereka juga butuh istirahat.

"Ah baiklah..kami mengerti. Bagaimana denganmu Gaara? Apakah kau juga mau pulang?"

"Aku akan tetap disini." ucap Gaara datar.

"Ah.. baiklah saya permisi." Kiba akhirnya pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Sehingga kini hanya tinggal Minato, Kushina dan Gaara yang tertinggal. Merekapun segera menuju ke tempat Naruto beristirahat.

Tapi Minato tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah sakit itu karena ia khawatir dengan istrinya yang sepertinya merasa kelelahan. Beruntung Gaara mau berbaik hati untuk menemani Naruto malam ini, sehingga Minato bisa pulang dengan tenang.

Seperginya Minato dan Kushina dari rumah sakit, Gaaara segera duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang tempat Naruto terbaring. Dipandangi wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Pucat.

Ya, wajah tan milik Naruto kini berubah pucat. Dengan selang infuse yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya, juga terdapat semacam yang berfungsi untuk membantunya bernafas terpasang di sekitar hidungnya.

Menyedihkan.

Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Raut wajahnya –meskipun dalam keadaan pingsan– menyiratkan keputus asaan yang mendalam. Matanya, walaupun tertutup tapi Gaara yakin saat Naruto membuka kelopak mata tersebut, kesedihan dan kehampaanlah yang terpancar dalam mata blue sapphire milik Naruto.

Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerang Gaara. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Perlahan mata zambrud itu tertutup, dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di pinggiran tempat tidur yang di tempati Naruto saat ini.

Oooo00oooO

Pagi yang cerah datang. Tapi lelaki Sabaku itu masih saja terlalep dalam tidurnya. Ia masih akan melanjutkan mimpinya kalau saja tidak ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di atas kepalanya. Ya, sesuatu bergerak-gerak di sekitar kepalanya. Dengan enggan Gaara membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Tapi kelopak mata itu langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Gaa–… Gaara-…"

Suara ini, ya tidak salah lagi. Suara ini adalah suara milik…

"Naruto..!" ucap Gaara senang. Ia benar-benar senang melihat sahabat baiknya telah sadar.

"Naruto..kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

"Dimana a-..aku? Apa aku ma– masih hidup?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja kau masih hidup. Sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit." Gaara berkata sedikit geram. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Apa Naruto memang ingin mati? Bisa-bisanya ia berkata begitu. Yah, hanya seorang Hyuga Hinatalah yang bisa membuat sahabatnya begini.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari sang Uzumaki. Ia hanya terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai ia berkeinginan untuk mati saja. Yang ia tahu, ini semua karena Hinata. Ya, karena Hyuga Hinata.

Ia terlalu mencintai Hinata.

Memang jika kita terlalu mencintai seseorang itu tidak baik. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Naruto terlalu mencintai Hinata. Sangat mencintainya.

Hening

Gaara menghela nafas. Jujur, ia tidak suka dengan suasana hening yang mencekam ini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ramai dan hangat jika bersama Naruto. Tapi kali ini suasananya begitu mencekam.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan suasana ini, Gaara berinisiatif untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Perutnya juga sudah lapar mengingat ia belum makan apapun dari semalam. Gaara yakin Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri.

"Aku lapar. Aku akan mencari makanan di luar. Kau jangan melakukan hal bodoh ok?"

"…" Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Kembali menghela napas, Gaara berjalan keluar ruangan.

BLAM

Pintu ditutup. Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus menemui Hinata.

"Aku harus menemui Hinata." ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari sesuatu yang berguna. Dan ketemu, sebuah handphone milik Gaara. Beruntung Gaara meninggalkan handphone-nya, sehingga Naruto bisa menghubungi Hinata.

Oooo00oooO

Drrrtttttt….

"Enggghh…"

Hinata sedikit menggeliat saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di sakunya. Dengan malas, dibukanya kelopak mata miliknya perlahan. Menampakkan sepasang iris berwarna lavender yang sangat indah. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk melihat sekeliling. Mencoba mencari tahu di mana ia tertidur semalam. Dan ternyata Hinata tertidur di meja makan yang ada di dapur.

Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, Hinata meraba saku celananya. Mencari sebuah benda yang tadi bergetar dan membuatnya terbangun. Dan yap, dirinya menemukan sebuah Handphone berwarna lavender, Handphone miliknya. Ada satu ketak masuk disana. Melihat nama yang tertera di Handphone-nya membuat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Gaara? Tumben sekali dia sms. Ada apa ya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, segera saja ia buka pesan dari Gaara itu.

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyerangnya, wajahnya juga telah dihiasi warna merah setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

**From : Gaara**

**Numb : 088321098xxx**

**Temui aku di taman siang ini.**

**Naruto**

Ternyata pesan itu bukanlah pesan dari Gaara melainkan dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Baru mendapat pesan darinya saja sudah membuatnya gugup begini. Apalagi jika bertemu dengannya? Oh semoga saja ia tidak pingsan.

Karena tidak mau datang terlambat, Hinata segera menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. Selesai mandi Hinata langsung bergegas menuju ke kamarnya, sambil berharap bahwa Sasuke tidak berada di kamarnya saat ini. Dan syukurlah Sasuke memang tidak berada di sana. Hinata segera masuk dan memilih baju yang cocok untuknya sebelum pergi untuk menemui Naruto.

Gelisah

Ya, saat ini Hinata merasa gelisah. Selesai memakai baju dan bersiap-siap, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Janjinya dengan Naruto memang nanti siang, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memberi tahu jam berapa mereka akan bertemu. Karena tidak mau terlambat –walau masih pagi– Hinata memutuskan untuk datang ke taman sekarang.

Hinata pergi dengan mengendap-endap. Ia tidak mau Sasuke sampai tahu jika Ia akan menemui Naruto. Kalau sampai Sasuke tahu bisa gawat nantinya. Masih dengan mengendap-endap, Hinata menuju keluar rumah. Dan sepertinya ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

Oooo00oooO

Taman

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Ia ingin mencari bangku taman yang kosong untuk menunggu Naruto disana. Tak berapa lama ia melihat sebuah bangku, tapi sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana. Matanya melebar tatkala mengetahui siapa seseorang yang duduk di sana.

Naruto

Rupanya dia sudah berada di sini.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Lelaki itu masih nampak keren di matanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam dirinya, Hinata bisa merasakan itu. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya mengingat Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan segera menolehkan kepalanya. Mencoba memastikan siapa yang memperhatikannya. Ia kenal betul siapa yang berdiri di sana. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang paling dirindukannya sejak dulu. Sosok yang tidak bisa dipeluknya lagi. Sosok yang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang menyebut namanya. Dilihatnya Naruto dengan malu-malu, dan Naruto tengah tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata jadi semakin blushing melihat senyum Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata melihat ada perbedaan di senyum Naruto senyum itu terkesan…

Dingin dan dipaksakan.

Hinata mencoba mengabaikan apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mencoba tersenyum, Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa kabar? Ada apa kau memanggilku?"Hinata mencoba sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak terbata-bata saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aah.. seperti yang kau lihat Hinata-chan."

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah. Hatinya seperti teriris saat melihat keadaan Naruto. Penampilannya berantakan, terdapat lingkaran di kedua matanya. Dan yang paling membuat hati Hinata sakit adalah wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat.

"Na– Naruto-kun apa kau sakit?"

DEG

Bagaimana Hinata tahu? Naruto merasa kaget. Hanya dengan melihat penampilannya saja Hinata sudah bisa menebak kalau Naruto sedang sakit. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir.

"Ah tidak. Aku sehat Hinata-chan~..!" Naruto mencoba terlihat bersemangat di hadapan Hinata. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tau Naruto sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Apa benar? Tapi wajahmu pucat Naruto-kun."

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik sa- arrgghh…" Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Ia merintih kecil, berusaha agar Hinata tidak mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia pegang kepalanya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin Hinata mengetahuinya.

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" Hinata sedikit panik saat ia mendengar Naruto merintih kecil. Ternyata Hinata masih bisa mendengar rintihan Naruto walaupun Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menahan rintihannya.

"A- aku… baik-baik saja… sung- sungguh." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Hinata mendekati Naruto yang terlihat semakin pucat. Ia ingin mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Di ulurkannya tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh Naruto. Tapi sebelum tangan Hinata berhasil menyentuh wajah Naruto, seseorang menarik tangan kirinya dari belakang. Sontak Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mgengetahui siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata masih terkejut. Setahunya Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata pergi ke taman. Tapi sepertinya ia salah. Sasuke mengikutinya dari tadi.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke berkata datar sambil menarik Hinata menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Naruto mencoba untuk menjangkau Hinata yang semakin menjauhinya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi, itu menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

BUK

Hinata mendengarnya, ia mendengar seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh ke tanah. Saat ia akan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Jika kau tolehkan kepalamu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehermu."

Hinata tidak bisa melawan. Ia benar-benar takut Sasuke akan mematahkan lehernya jika ia menoleh. Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Hinata." Naruto menggumamkan nama Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto-kun, gomenasai."

TBC

WAAAA….. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Haduh gomen telat. Nessa dapet musibah.

Sebenernya chapter ini uda bisa di publish Minggu kemaren. Pas hampir selesai, eh Lappy Nessa ngerestart dg sendirinya. Mana yg 4 lembar blom si save lgi… Jadinya ilang deh T.T Nessa jadi harus ngetik ulang dan muter otak lagi… Huhuhu T.T

9 pages tinggal 5 pages… Capek kalau harus ngetik ulang yang 4 pages .

Masih pendek? Gomen Nessa capek ==" *Plak*

Dan karena Nessa uda capek banget, jadi sekali lagi gomen. Nessa kali ini ga bisa bales review dari kalian… Gomen~

Yosh arigatou bagi yang uda repot-repot baca and ngereview fict Nessa..

Mind to RnR again? ^^


End file.
